Behind those Chrimson Blinds
by Netol
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, this is his story. The story of him and the story of his teammates, and the Akatsuki as well... Warning this does have romance in it yes, but it also has quite a bit of violence, and depressing points... Better summary inside.
1. Extended Summery

EXTENDED SUMMERY

Uchiha Itachi, this is his story. The story of him and the story of his teammates, all who suffered till all was brought to justice… this story isn't the happiest… no I won't lie to you about that, but it has happy moments… and sad… and some that will make you question your own sanity and the truth itself. It'll also include a large amount of moments with the Akatsuki group. There are about three fan characters that I've created when starting this, depending on how long it goes there will most likely be more to come. One is of course the girl from my first fan-fic Salist Lumanous the girl on Itachi's team who was the only girl in the class not obsessed with him. She took his leaving harshly, and most people believed that she loved him and so everyone believed that Then there is Talon Flamewing, the third teammate on their team, he was Itachi's best friend since they were children. Talon didn't take his being a traitor very well. The final is a young boy at the age that starts at the age of five. He's saved by Itachi but is unable to use his legs… what will he do?


	2. Chapter One: How it all began

Chapter One

How it all began…

**6-YEAR-OLD SALIST LUMONOUS, BEGINNING OF CLASS, FIRST DAY:**

It's the first day of class… most are nervous, mom says nerves are ok but dad says you're first impression is the most important… so I'm trying not to blink… so far it's not going well, my eyes are starting to hurt and we've only been here for five minutes! Class hasn't even started and for some weird reason I think I'm going to cry not because I'm sad or anything but I think I'm gonna give up on that idea. I was about to blink when he walked in… Now I'd heard rumors of boys from the Uchiha clan being amazing… especially from my older sister but I swear I'd never even seen a guy in a magazine that caught everyone's attention like he did… he was the guy… the one everyone had talked about, the boy genius of the Uchiha clan. Itachi Uchiha, all of the guys wanted to be him or at least his friend and any of the other girls had at least a small crush on him or soon would… I on the other hand am not to sure about that. Every girl stared at him, I had forgotten about my blinking problem and was looking around the room… it was as though everyone else was frozen or going in slow motion except him and myself… it was weird.

I felt like an idiot, looking around like an moron and he… seemed like it was normal and started to look around for a seat to sit at… then he stared at me… Finally I blinked and looked behind me as though expecting to see an Uchiha kid that he would be smirking at… but there was none… and than I realized it, those tears were coming, the ones from not blinking… suddenly time sped back up to normal speed he seemed shocked by my tears… then everyone else realized them, some laughed I heard one call me a baby… obviously no one had realized what had happened. Another boy, Talon I think that was his name… he started to get up but the Uchiha boy gave him a sideward nod and he sat back down. Everyone stared as he walked up to me.

"Trying not to blink?" He asked in a smooth warm voice. I nodded blankly as I stared at him confused. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, I also tried that… same problem I'm afraid…" He stated this as though it was a simple fact. As though him talking to me wasn't the strangest thing in the room, as though the entire class wasn't staring at us. He wiped away a few of the tears like how my sister always does when there real, and I realized his game. I'm the only one who didn't stare at him like he was a god of some sort… that must mean something to someone like him… who's loved by all… yeah…

"Salist Luminous, although your warnings a bit short… he-he!" I couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed too.

* * *

The teacher came in soon afterwards, and we began to learn some basic things…

**6-YEAR-OLD ITACHI UCHIHA, LUNCH:**

Such a strange girl… but whatever, at least she doesn't stare at me like all the others do… although I wonder why… whatever, either way time for lunch…

When it's time for lunch everyone goes home for lunch, with their family. Mom's stomach's been getting bigger… according to Dad that means that I'm going to have a new sibling soon… It's like a sign or something… it's really weird, she's always rubbing her stomach and sometimes Dad will, he told me it was good luck so I poked it and it poked back!Mom just laughed when I told her and Dad says that's the best of luck, it was fun at lunch telling them what had happened over the day so far, when it was time to go his father had to go as well. Mom seemed all proud and kinda teary saying something about how I'm all grown up and stuff even though I'm only just starting school…

The rest of the day went kinda boring though… we had no time to talk to anyone else and I had to head back home right after school to help Mom with dinner.

**6-YEAR-OLD SALIST LUMONOUS, WALKING HOME:**

'Time to go home finally' I think to myself as I grab my bag and start to head out of the school house. Some kids were still talking but I was ready to head home, my sister would definitely want to know the details of my day when she got home from work, so I headed out quickly.

"So how did your first day go" My sister asked me as she handed me a bowl of ramen and sat down with her own on the floor next to me.

" It went… alright, kinda weird though… my plan not to blink didn't go very well and I ended up crying but than this guy came up… and…" I sorta lost my voice half way into the statement when it came to Itachi, after all I knew that my sister was dating an Uchiha at the moment. I was unsure but she poked and prodded until I told her.

"Well doesn't he sound like an interesting one, eh?" My sister asked me with a bit of humor in her voice, I didn't understand it but I didn't really mind.

"A lot of the girls stared at him all googly eyed and stuff… it was kinda funny…" I laughed at that and then my sister asked .

"Hey where's your notebook? Did you leave it at school?" She asked looking around, my jaw dropped to the ground, I'd totally forgotten my notebook back at the school.

"Oh no! I forgot it!" I yelled freaking out. She tried to calm me when there suddenly came a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it depressed. Suddenly a the notebook was waving in front of my face.

"Did you forget something?" Asked a slightly familiar voice, it was him… it was Itachi with my swaying from his fingertips, behind him was his father smiling.

"So this is your new friend eh?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at Itachi.

That's how it all began… how our lives intertwined… how foolish children became best friends… how I first began to figure out the great puzzle which was Itachi Uchiha…


End file.
